This invention relates generally to novelty impulse-type game machines and modular construction systems for such machines. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular construction system for novelty impulse machines including a weight scale and one or more impulse game modules.
Novelty impulse machines are generally vending machines characterized by an impulse module which provides a readout of a user's heart rate, stress level, etc., in response to conditions measured by a sensor held or touched by the user. The readout is indicated by light-emitting diodes or a liquid crystal display screen. Impulse machines are commonly designed to provide entertaining information about the user's future, kissing ability, sex appeal, or the like. The impulse machine may also include a weight scale to provide a body weight readout.
Novelty impulse machines provide an entertaining and informative alternative to conventional arcade game vending machines. Prior methods of constructing impulse machines, however, result in a machine assembly which is limited to use of the same, single impulse module that was originally installed during construction of the impulse machine. In general, provisions are not made to accommodate interchangeability of impulse modules to be utilized in the machine, or for converting a single module impulse machine into a multi-module impulse machine. Moreover, past construction methods generally do not provide for the creation of an impulse machine utilizing several impulse modules, one of which is responsive to a floor scale assembly.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved modular construction system for building novelty impulse machines of various configurations, wherein a manufacturer may change the type and number of impulse modules utilized while maintaining assembly line continuity and efficiency. Additionally, such an improved modular construction system is needed which enables the manufacturer to build impulse machines having at least one impulse module which cooperates with load sensing means to function as a weight scale. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.